The prior art has generally recognized the need for measuring and analyzing physical parameters achieved at discreet locations about the surface of an object, often in the context of an object moving through a particular fluid. Examples include measuring the physical parameters achieved about the surface of a boat hull as it moves through water, or about the airframe of an aircraft during flight. Another example includes measurement of stress and strain achieved at discreet locations about a load-bearing structure.
By way of example, aircraft pilots and designers require information detailing the effects of physical conditions on an aircraft during flight. Designers use testing devices placed about an airframe of an aircraft to create flight loads surveys, which measure physical parameters across various parts of the airframe during flight. A typical flight load testing system monitors physical parameters about the body, wings, tail, nacelle and engine of an aircraft. Such flight load testing systems are typically either removably affixed to an aircraft or are integrally mounted into the airframe of an aircraft for use in regular flight operations.
A typical flight load testing system includes a series of pressure sensors disposed within pneumatically-controlled plastic tubes that are removably affixed to the aircraft. The tubes are placed about the airframe of an aircraft at various positions to gather sensor data relating to the physical parameters affecting the airplane during flight. Leads extend from each tube to a remote data processing device having signal conditioning electronics. Such removable testing systems are typically cumbersome to install and are expensive to operate and maintain. Additionally, the testing systems increase the weight and drag along the airframe of the aircraft, which results in a lack of accuracy in determining physical parameter data during the flight tests.
An example of a type of physical parameter testing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,638 to Zimmerman et al. The Zimmerman '638 patent discloses an integrated aircraft air data system which includes first sensors mounted to the airframe for measuring pressure along the airframe, and second sensors mounted to the airframe measuring total temperature. The first and second sensors are typically mounted at separate locations and send analog outputs along a bidirectional data bus to a centrally-located air data unit. The analog outputs are converted to digital signals at the centrally-located air data unit. The air data unit then provides air pressure and temperature data for the aircraft's cockpit instrumentation and for controlling the aircraft's engines.